


You’ll Barely Even Notice That They’re Dead

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because Jonny doesn't believe in letting a corpse go to waste, Cannibalism, Canonical Cannibalism, Jon's dead, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist is a Mechanism, Jonny d'Ville is the archivist, Jonny takes his place, they don't actually eat anyone though it's just suggested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: What of Jon dies before he can even become an avatar? What of The Mechanisms were waiting to tell this story but now it's been messed up? What if they sent Jonny to fill the gap?This is that by the way sorry for all those questions.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Melanie King, Jonny d'Ville & Michael, Jonny d'Ville & The Archival Assistants, Jonny d'Ville & The Mechanisms
Comments: 52
Kudos: 244
Collections: Jonny D'ville pretends he's Jarchivist





	1. "Death"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry

The Mechanisms didn't get involved, they only watched. 

Of course this rule did not mean that they were not allowed to kill a few people themselves, where would the fun in that be. They would also take on roles to move the stories along or just to have fun, but still they did not interfere. 

But now they were going to have to. 

Jonathan Sims, age 28, died in a car accident. 

The Mechanisms sighed as they read about his death, he was important to this world's story, they could tell, he was the person who was supposed to start the end of his Earth, but now he was dead. 

"So what? The apocalypse just isn't going to happen now?", Ashes asked, a bit upset, they were looking forward to it, especially the firey hellscape parts of it. 

"It has too", Ivy told them, "This world must end in five years"

"And what exactly do you want us to do about it?", Jonny asked, picking up her, very, very slight tone of annoyance at them for not preventing Jonathan's death. 

"We replace the Archivist", She told him, he didn't like the way she looked at him. 

"You're an archivist, why don't you do it then?", Jonny suggested. 

"I can't, Jonathan had already been hired, but you see, we just so happen to have someone who looks just like him", Ivy told him. The rest of the crew turned to look at her and then at Jonny and finally at the picture of Jonathan Sims. 

"She's right", Tim told him, "You look an awful lot like that corpse"

"You even have the same name", Raphaella commented. 

"My name is not Jonathan", he told her, he did not like this idea.

"It's close enough", Ashes said, "C'mon Jonny, it might be fun, don't you want to start the apocalypse?"

Jonny was silent for a moment, a very precious moment as he was so rarely silent, thinking over what they had said and finally he grinned. "You know, I think I just might"

"Good! So now we can fix everything", Tim smiled, "But first we're going to have to teach you to act like a human"

"I can act human", Jonny told him. 

"No you can't, you just sho-", Tim did not get to finish that sentence because Jonny shot him. 

* * *

Jonny decided that he _did not_ want to start the apocalypse if it meant sitting through all of this boring work. 

He could handle the weird glances the others shot him when he would act like himself (because apparently the names and faces were the only thing Jonny and Jonathan Sims had in common), but the work was horrible. 

At least the filing and research was, reading statements was fun, it was similar to when the Mechanisms would perform, except he couldn't sing here so he just took to reading them as theatrically as he could. It made passing the time a bit easier. 

And it was just as he finished one of these statements that his favorite assistant knocked on the door. 

"Jon, would you like some tea?", Martin called from the other side of the door. 

"That would be great, Martin", He called back, not being able to control the grin that spread across his face, "Please come in"

Martin slowly entered the office holding a mug of tea in one hand, he looked nervous, and from what Jonny had gathered about Jonathan's actions towards him he couldn't blame him. But still he wasn't sure how anyone could look at someone as adorable as Martin and be mean. 

'He just probably couldn't come to terms with his feelings, poor bastard, now he won't ever get the chance', Jonny thought. Then he gestured at the chair across from him. 

"Won't you sit down? I'd love to talk to you", His smile grew wider, he could tell, but he was fairly certain it was a normal smile and not a leer or even his usual smirk, and most certainly not the smile that came upon him everytime he got experience the bloodshed of an army caused by his own to hands, and his own two guns. 

Martin sat down cautiously, "Are you feeling okay, Jon? You've been a bit strange since the accident-"

"I'm fine!", Jonny all but shouted, "It's just that I realized how little time I have, and that I must make the most of it while I could, and that means no more being mean to my good looking assistants", Jonny told him. 

Martin blushed, and tried to speak but all he could do was stammer for a moment before he finally found his footing, "What I'm saying is that perhaps you should take a few days off and rest"

"And what? Not get to see you, or Tim, or Sasha? No, I can't do that. Plus I have work to do, who else is going to read these statements if I'm gone?", Jonny asked. 

"Well you could always read them when you got back, and I'm sure you could go a few days with out seeing us"

"Well I don't want to, so I'm not going to", Jonny told him, finally picking up the mug of tea and taking a sip. 

"Well, please at least consider it", Martin said, standing back up to leave the office. 

"Anything for you, Martin", Jonny told him, watching as the blush crept back up his assistant's neck as he walked away, but before he was all the way out of the office Jonny spoke again, "And Martin?"

"Yeah?", He asked turning around a bit. 

"Thank you for the tea, I am quite thirsty", Jonny smirked from behind the mug as he looked Martin up and down. 

Martin just nodded, turning back around to hide his blush as though Jonny hadn't already seen it, and left the office, shutting the door behind him. 

Jonny almost felt sorry for him, he wasn't purposefully trying to string Martin along by his feelings for the long gone 'Jon', but Jonny just couldn't return the love Martin felt, though he could most certainly return any lust that he may feel. 

* * *

"Hello Archivist", a voice spoke out, it was full of static and he could not see the speaker but Jonny grinned. 

"You must be Michael", He said, "I've heard you're a lot of fun"

"Oh, I am, would you like to see for yourself?", now Jonny could see it, standing next to the yellow door that wasn't there, it held it opened for him. 

"Of course I would, but I do have to be back soon or else Martin will come looking for me", Jonny told it, "Mortals are soft like that"

"If he's a mortal then what are you?", Michael asked, suddenly intrigued, or more intrigued. 

"Wouldn't you like to know", Jonny smirked at it walking through the open door. 

"I would", Michael told him shutting the door. Jonny did not come back anytime soon, he was too busy exploring the wondrous murder hallways. 

* * *

Jonny looked up at the woman sitting in front of him and smiled, "Ms. King, you remind me of a good friend, so I'll tell you what, I'll take your statement, look into it for you, and get back to you"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?", Melanie asked. 

"Yep! But seriously you reminded me of a friend, but I suppose this isn't about me, it's about your _spooky_ adventure", He smiled at her. 

"If you're going to tease me I'll leave, I'm not here to get laughed at, I just wanted to tell someone who might actually believe me"

"Oh I believe you. Trust me I've seen more than you have, I'll believe anything you tell me, no matter how ridiculous", Jonny promised, "Now please, speak into the tape recorder"

"Really? That thing's ancient"

"I know! Isn't it lovely?"

* * *

"Jon, can I speak to you about-", Sasha trailed off as she caught sight of the giant whole in the wall and the hundreds of thousands of worms coming out of it and she looked at Jon who almost seemed to be smiling, but when he turned to look at her, fear filled her entire body and so when he spoke she listened and she obeyed. 

"Sasha", Jon huffed, "Run"

Sasha took off with Jon beside her, they made their way to where Martin had been spending the nights, locking the door. Jon reassured them that the room was air tight. 

It was all a bit of a blur, one moment Sasha was there and Tim wasn't and the next moment it was just the opposite, but it didn't change the fact that this was a problem. 

Eventually they left the room and separated, not purposefully the tunnels just did that. Tim and Martin were together and Jonny was on his own. 

He didn't remember much of what happened but he did remember having to pull a worm out if his chest when it got just a bit too close to his heart. 

"Can't clog that up, Marius would kill me", He said flicking the worm away. 

The night carried on with them killing worms and at some point Jonny passed out. 

* * *

"Jon, this is the exterminator who, uh, cremated Jane, he wanted to talk to you", Martin said, introducing a man Jonny knew very well. 

"Sure, come in sir, sit down, let's chat", Jonny had a very strange way about going about his business but the others were used to it by now. 

"Thank you", the man smiled, stepping into the office and over to Jonny's desk, Martin shut the door as he left them. 

"So, Tim, what do you want?", Jonny asked, how the others couldn't smell the gunpowder and ash on him he didn't know. 

"Actually my name is Jordan right now, and I really did help burn Jane, though Ashes did quite a bit of it, we thought you'd like to see her ashes yourself", Tim handed him a plastic baggy full of burnt avatar. 

"Thank you, this is a very nice souvenir, just like all these scars", Jonny smiled grabbing the bag and vaguely gesturing to his whole body with it. 

"I suppose, now I actually have information for you, about that Gertrude lady they found", Tim told him, Jonny just gestured for him to continue. 

* * *

When Ashes had become a regular in this story Jonny was excited, even if Tim, the mortal one, insisted they were dating. Jonny would never date Ashes, that would be weird, and they agreed. 

* * *

"You that's not the original Sasha right?", Ashes, Basira, asked him. 

"Of course, I'm just waiting to see how this plays out", Jonny told them. 

"Why?"

"It's boring down here"

* * *

Jonny eventually had enough of it and chopped the table in Artifact storage in half and then hitched a ride with Michael, he was very glad he had befriended it now. 

The not-them chased after him through the tunnels where Michael had dropped him off, he had asked nicely, and he was having the time of his life. He knew he sounded like a maniac, and was glad, he hadn't felt this rush of adrenaline since he started living on this Earth. 

Eventually he just shot it though, he still carried his gun everywhere just hidden, he wasn't sure it would even take, but he tried anyways, and with that thing laying limp in the tunnels Jonny picked up a lead pipe, not really sure why, and continued his way down the tunnels.

When he ran into the old man he knew why he had the pipe. They made their way back to Jon's office and he listened to the old man's dumb story, it would make a good song he thought, so he was happy to take it, but the second he stopped, Jonny hit him over the head with pipe, he was in a killing mood and this man was dick. 

Though of course all fun things must come to an end and it was then that Tim and Martin caught him standing above the dead body of Jurgen Leitner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> The next chapter will be seasons 3-4


	2. My Name Is...(No One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning half of season 3, or most of it, I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of it/its for the toy soldier near the end

"This isn't what it looks like", Jonny said, though the smile on his face and the bloody pipe didn't really help convince them. 

"Well it looks like you just killed an old man with a lead pipe", Tim told him. Jonny wasn't sure how to respond to that one because that's exactly what happened, so he just laughed. 

"Why would I do that? I have nothing against this old man", He said, kicking Leitner in the head, "He was dead when I got here"

"Then why are you holding the murder weapon?", Martin asked, "And you're covered in blood"

Jonny looked down at himself and sure enough he was covered in quite a bit of blood, which was always a welcomed sight, but he also saw something else clinging to his shirt and he picked it off. 

"Well I think this might actually be a bit of his brains, but that doesn't prove anything", Jonny told them, flicking the piece of brain at them. 

They flinched to avoid being hit with it and Tim pulled out his cell phone. 

"Whatever you say, Jon, but I'm calling the cops", he said dialing the number. 

"Go ahead, I've been meaning to catch up with Basira anyways", Jonny smiled, twirling the lead pipe in his hand. 

"What is wrong with you?", Martin asked him, this was definitely not normal Jon behavior, actually he hadn't been acting normal since the accident almost two years ago, but this was even weirder than the flirting and theatrics. 

"I don't know Martin, you'd have to ask my doctor, which would be kinda hard to do considering she's gone", he told him, though this time he grimaced at the thought of the 'good doctor'. 

"Okay they're on their way", Tim said hanging up the phone. They were quiet for a moment before Jonny's phone rang. 

"Basira! How're you?", He asked, and even though they were a few feet away they could hear everything the officer said, because they were yelling, really loud. 

"What the fuck were you thinking? I know it's been awhile but you can't just kill people for fun! Now we're going to have to work something else out! Do you know how upset Brian is?", Ashes yelled at him. 

"I was thinking that I this man's time was up. And doesn't your girlfriend kill for fun? You don't get to lecture me on that", Jonny told them, "And tell the toy soldier to flip Brian's switch or something, he'll stop moping around eventually"

"She's not my girlfriend", they told him. 

"Okay but you don't deny the killing thing?"

"Look", They said, done with his crap, "We're on our way, get out of there, the original Jonathan Sims had a friend her name's Georgina Barker, I'm going to send you her address, go there", they spoke quietly this time and Tim and Martin didn't hear what they had said, but they did note the frown on Jonny's face. 

"Fine", Jonny groaned and hung up the phone, "Well boys looks like I'm off, don't try and stop me, I'd rather not kill you, but if you see Elias have him try and stop me, I'd love to pump some lead the bastard"

They didn't know what to say as Jonny dropped the pipe and walked past them out the door. Tim did turn to try and stop him, despite the warning, but at the sight of the gun now in his hand, he decided not to do that. 

* * *

Georgie looked at the man claiming to be her friend, but she knew that was a lie, but for some reason she felt the need to let him in. Immediately she got him some new clothes and let him shower, refusing to get any blood(why was he covered in blood??) on her couch.

Now they were sitting across from each other, silent. The Admiral was curled up to the man who wore her friend's face, so she knew that she could trust him, the Admiral didn't like most people, but even that wasn't enough to make her completely comfortable having the man in her house. 

Finally she gave in and spoke.

"I know you're not Jon", she said, getting straight to the point. The man looked up and smiled at her. 

"I know", He said, "I didn't think I could fool you honestly, but I needed some place to go"

"Well", Georgie sighed, "You're going to have to explain yourself, but first could I please have your name?"

"Oh, it really is Jonathan, but that stays between us, but I go by Jonny", He stuck out his hand, something that he rarely did, not caring much for formalities, and Georgie shook it. 

"Do you have a last name?", She asked but took his hand either way. 

"Of course I do, Georgina, it's d'Ville, Jonny d'Ville, but for now I'm going by Sims", He told her. 

"It's just Georgie", she said letting go of his hand, "Now Mr. Jonny d'Ville, would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"I would love to tell you", He grinned, "But first I have to ask, do you like music?"

"Yes?"

"Great! Because I've been working on some songs and I think right now would be the best time to try them out", Jonny's smile grew and Georgie was sure she had made a mistake. 

* * *

Jonny liked living with Georgie, she left him alone, didn't call the police on him, and on top of that, she wasn't scared of him, or anything, she was a great flatmate. Though she did look at him in a sad way, which he supposed was because he wearing the face of her dead friend, but that wasn't his fault. But it was okay, even her cat was growing on him. 

The only thing they didn't get along about were the statements, Jonny read them to pass the time, that and he enjoyed them quite a lot, he was almost drawn to them in the same way Ivy is drawn to a good book. Georgie just didn't like to listen to him record them, so he saved them for when she was working in her podcast(which Jonny actually liked quite a bit) or if she had gone out. 

But for the most part it was smooth sailing. 

* * *

Jude Perry was very surprised when Jonny let her burn him without making a sound, he actually kinda liked it. 

  
Mike Crew is even more surprised when Jonny comes back from his fall grinning wildly and asking for another go.

But no one is more surprised than Daisy Tonner who thought she would have keep Jonny at gunpoint to help her kill Mike, but he did it willingly, almost happily. 

And she's even more shocked when Basira arrives and just watches she turns her gun on Jonny and shoots him twice in the forehead, killing him. 

But then he stands back up, smiling as always, and Daisy feels as though she's going to pass out, it was then, and only then did Basira begin to explain what was really going on. 

After they were done, Daisy just sighed, stranger had happened, she just told Jonny to grab a shovel and help her bury the body, and it was what he said next that finally did her in for the night. 

"You're going to throw a perfectly good corpse away? He's good for at least three meals"

* * *

Jonny returned to Georgie's some time later and a few days after she gave him her statement, with the promise he'd write a song with it. And of course he agreed, this was a story they were going to tell, they'd need all of it. 

After that it went back to how it was before Jude, Jonny would read a statement and lounge around with the Admiral, though occasionally he would help Ashes and Daisy if they needed something. 

* * *

Soon enough he saw the Toy Soldier for the first time in a while, though it wasn't in it's usual military attire, instead it was wearing a ring masters uniform and top hat, Jonny quite liked the overall aesthetic of it. 

"What are your orders?", Jonny asked it. 

"To tell you my story and then take you with me", it said, Jonny wasn't sure if it was because of how it was or the weird question thing he'd been starting to do (even if that was mostly on accident). 

"Well get on with it then", Jonny told it and so it did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> I was wrong, this is not season 3 and 4 it's not even all of season 3 but I wanted to separate it out a bit
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked it!


	3. Laid In Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reasons for things even if I don't know what those reasons are, what I'm saying is there are some(a lot) changes from canon so just bare with me
> 
> CW: more mentions of blood and someone being stabbed

So now Jonny had to search for some stupid piece of skin. Honestly he wished he had some sort of military attire so he could give the Toy Soldier new orders, but he didn't and it had already left. 

Which left him at a stand still, especially since he had already read the statement for today and now he was just bored. 

So bored that Jonny was considering just going up to the nearest police officer and get arrested just to cause trouble for them, but he was pretty sure Ashes would kick his ass if he did, so he stayed put, humming a song under his breath as he played with the Admiral. 

Jonny liked the old tabby cat. Earth cats were definitely superior to Octokittens, at least he thought so. 

* * *

Jonny left, he couldn't stand being couped up anymore and as much as Georgie tried to convince him it was a bad idea he didn't it anyways.

"I'm an immortal space pirate, I think I'll be fine", He told her. 

"But they're still looking for you"

"There's not a jail that can hold me, plus I told you I have a friend down at the precinct"

"You better not die", Georgie told him. 

"I won't", Jonny promised, and this was a promise he knew he could keep, "Sometimes I wish I could, I really wish I could, but I can't, so I won't"

"Good", She muttered, "You better come by sometime, the Admiral will miss you"

"I will, maybe, it really depends on how things play out", Jonny said, finally stepping out the front door of the flat, "It was nice to know you Georgina Barker, your story will be fun to tell"

"It was nice knowing you too, _Jonathan_ d'Ville", She smiled at him. If she had tried that at any other time he may have been angry, but he wasn't he just returned the smile, and with one last wave left her apartment. 

It was kind of nice knowing that she'll miss him, even if he knew that it wasn't necessarily _him_ she would be missing. 

* * *

Not too long after leaving Georgie's, Jonny was kidnapped, he loved a good kidnapping, and he knew his kidnappers too, or well he knew of them, Breekon and Hope had made quite a name for themselves. 

* * *

"Hello Jonny", The Toy Soldier exclaimed, making a very grand entrance, it even threw glitter around, Jonny could appreciate it, even if it had kidnapped him. 

"Hi", Jonny replied, the Toy Soldier looked confused for a moment. 

"I gagged you"

"I ate it"

"Alright then", it shrugged and then turned toward the tape recorder on the table, it clicked play. Jonny wasn't quite sure what it was planning on doing but he knew that if it had it's orders there was no stopping it. 

"Elias? Can you hear me? I sure hope you can, because I have your Archivist", it spoke into the tape recorder and Jonny groaned, he had wanted to kill Elias but the others insisted that he couldn't, "Archivist, why don't you say hi?"

"You're a bitch", Jonny yelled, this was directed at Elias, he wasn't going to say hi to that man. 

"Well, I see this is a rocky relationship", It laughed, "Don't worry Archivist, I killed my creator too"

Jonny of course knew that wasn't true, the old woman who had owned the Toy Soldier originally died of old age, but he supposed it was too far gone in the role of Nikola Orsinov to care about that. 

"So, Elias, may I call you Elias? I'm going to kill your Archivist and wear his skin, since he seems so uninterested in helping me find the other one", it said, smiling at Jonny. 

"I can't be skinned", Jonny reminded it, he knew, there was that one time on-

It wasn't important right now, and he really didn't want to think about that experience again. 

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out", it told him, "that's all Elias, I just wanted to remind you that I won, and you lost"

It then turned back towards Jonny, "So, I know you hate it but you really need to moisturize, is there any specific type of lotion you would like?"

"Not really", Jonny told it. It smiled again and then left to, presumably, go get lotion. 

* * *

When Michael finished it's story Jonny sighed, it was an okay story, sad, it would make an alright song if he worked it the right way, especially with what happened next. 

Michael tried to open it's door but it was locked, and then, suddenly Michael was gone and standing in it's place was Helen. 

Jonny had met Helen when she came to give a statement about Michael, and even though they hadn't gotten along super well, Helen had no reason to kill him and offered him an escape route. Of course he could have left whenever he wanted, but he still accepted. 

* * *

"Thanks for the assist Bitchard, I appreciate it", Jonny griped at the man. Sure he didn't need help but it made him mad that Elias hadn't even tried. 

"Jonathan we both know that you didn't need my interference, you were just hanging out with that _thing_ pretending to be Nikola Orsinov", Elias said. 

"Don't call me Jonathan! And could you shut up, as far as everyone else in this building is aware I'm Jon and that _thing_ is Nikola Orsinov, and if you slip up I might just slip up and cut your throat", Jonny was not having his mission compromised by this wannabe immortal. The man before him may have cheated death, but he could be killed and that gave Jonny the upper hand. 

"Of course, Jon, but only if you prevent Ms. King from killing me"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, while you were gone Melanie started working here and now she wants to kill me, which will kill all of you, she's on her way with a dagger right now"

"I'm not supposed to interfere", Jonny reminded him. 

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?", Elias pointed out. 

"No! I'm trying to help the story along, that's it!", He said getting angrier. Elias opened his mouth to say something back but Melanie came into the office just then. 

"Jon! I see your back, nice of you to finally join us, now if you'd please scoot over I would like to put this knife into Elias' chest", she said, waving said knife around as she talked. 

Jonny stood in front of Elias and frowned, "I really wish I could let you do that, but I can't, I'd prefer it if we all didn't die" of course he wouldn't, but that wasn't important here. 

"You don't really believe that if he dies we die, do you?", She asked him. She sounded shocked. 

"I've seen stranger", Jonny told her, but she still looked unconvinced, and she definitely hadn't put the knife down. 

"Good for you, but I'm going to kill Elias even if I have to kill you to do", Melanie warned him, but he just shrugged and told her to do her best. So she did, stabbing him in the chest, but he smiled at her. 

"You know, it's been a while since I was stabbed", Jonny muttered as he pulled the knife out, ignoring the fact that he was going to bleed out, "Now Elias I do think it's time you keep your end of the bargain"

Melanie watched as Jonny left Elias' office and it was only after she realized that he took the knife with him that she left the office, leaving Elias by himself. 

* * *

"Jon?!", Martin exclaimed when Jonny walked into the archives, it took him a moment to realize that he was bleeding from his chest, "What happened?!"

"I got stabbed! Isn't that fun? I'll be in my office", He said walking past him. 

"Do you need help?", Martin asked him but Jonny just waved him off saying something about it healing on its own. 

Of course Martin very much doubted it would heal on its own so he went to find the only semi reasonable person in the archives hoping they could talk some sense into him. 

Of course Basira was the wrong choice but Martin didn't know that, not until they laughed and said that Jon would be fine. 

"Could you just go check on him, please? I'm pretty sure you're the only one who's going to have any luck", he told them and they agreed if only to calm him down. 

* * *

"I heard you got stabbed", Ashes said as they stepped into the office. They looked down at their feet to see Jonny laying face down in a pool of his own blood and they grinned, "Fantastic, you're already dead. I guess I'll just hang out here until you wake up"

Ashes sat in the old desk chair and waited on Jonny to get up. 

He did after about five minutes and he was about to just go back into the main part of the archives before Ashes stopped him. 

"They don't know you're immortal, so we have to pretend to patch you up, and clean some of the blood up off the floor", they said. Jonny groaned but agreed to let Ashes 'fix' his 'wound'. 

Once they were done Jonny had a bandage on his chest and a new scar underneath it. Ashes had taken some of the excess blood on the floor and used it make it look like he was still bleeding a bit, and if anyone asked he would just say that the wound hadn't been that deep. 

"Now can I go? I need to have a little chat with the others", Jonny told them.

"Sure", Ashes nodded, "But just so you know, Tim's probably going to try and kill you on sight"

"Just like the other one then?", Jonny smirked, "This oughta be fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


	4. Death To The Mechanisms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another part of season 3
> 
> Tw: mentions of blood, shooting, screaming, cursing, gaslighting(sorta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and also I have had this written since June/July of last year so...

"Well Basira, after you said Tim was ready to kill me this is a bit of let down", Jonny told them. They were standing in the main office of the archives surrounded by the others. 

Melanie wouldn't make eye contact with him, but had apologized for stabbing him. Martin was sitting at his desk, he looked a bit squeamish at the sight of Jonny's blood soaked shirt, but he at least would look at him. Tim was leaning against one for the desks, glaring at him, and if looks could kill, Jonny would be dead, at least for a little while. 

And Daisy was standing with Jonny and Ashes. The room was divided down the middle. One side standing *with Jonny, and one side 'against' him. 

"I _thought_ Melanie had finished the job", Tim snapped, turning his glare on her for a moment. 

"Don't look at me like that! I don't want to kill Jon! You do, he was just in my way!", She snapped back. Tim knew it was a bad idea to pick a fight with her, but he wasn't sure he cared at the moment. 

"He threatened to kill Martin and I! After he had killed someone else!", Tim stood up the rest of the way as he screamed. 

"You threatened them?", Daisy asked Jonny, who shrugged. 

"I had to get out of there, and it's not like I was actually going to do it", Jonny said, not directly to Daisy but to everyone in the room. 

Ashes looked at him and he looked back at them, knowing that if Jonny had really wanted them dead Tim wouldn't have even had time to call the police, but also that he absolutely would have killed them if the occasion called for it(sometimes he killed even if the occasion didn't call for it), but neither of them were about to voice those thoughts.

Daisy was also unsure if he meant it considering he suggested they eat Mike Crew's corpse. 

"You pulled a gun on us Jon!", Tim reminded him, "Why did you even have a gun?"

"I... like guns", Jonny said, not sure how to answer that question.

"I gave it to him, after Jane Prentiss. I just thought it would help if you guys were attacked again", Ashes told them, their tone was apologetic. 

"Well it didn't help! All he did was wave it at us", He told them. 

"That's not true, I killed the fake Sasha with it", Jonny told him. He wasn't actually sure if was dead or not but it was shot in the head and then crushed in the tunnels so it's at least gone. 

"You what?", Martin asked, "When?"

"Same night I left", Jonny told him.

"Oh right", Ashes murmured and then stepped in front of Jonny and punched him square in the face, "That's for being an idiot"

Jonny wiped the blood from his, now bleeding, nose on his sleeve and grinned, "That felt incredible!"

"Of course it did", Ashes sighed, rolling their eyes, and walked back to where they had been standing originally. 

"What the fuck is going on?", Tim asked. 

"Do you want the short version or the long version?", Jonny asked. 

"Whichever one will explain what's going on", he said. 

"Well, it basically goes like this", And Jonny opened his mouth and took a deep breath and Ashes knew what was about to happen, so they punched him again, in the gut this time. Jonny doubled over hugging his stomach.

"You were being an idiot again", They told him and he nodded in silent agreement. 

"Basira if you keep punching him, we're never going to get anywhere", Daisy told them. 

"I know", They said, "Jon stop being an idiot and I'll stop punching you"

"We both know I can't do that", Jonny grinned at them as he stood back up. 

"Can you please just tell us what's going on now?", Melanie asked. 

"Sure", Jonny said and so he began. 

* * *

Tim was fuming. Jon had just come back after months of being on the run, and apparently kidnapped, and now he's planning on going to America? All while he's stuck in the Archives! 

Though he definitely didn't want to be in the archives with him, so he wasn't exactly sure how to feel. 

He was still fuming when a man walked into the archives. He made his way over to Martin's desk, but Tim caught a good glimpse of him, there was something off about his eyes. 

"Mr. Kennedy", Martin addressed him, "How can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Jon if that's okay?", The man asked. 

"He's not taking any appointments right now", Martin told him, "Sorry"

"He'll see me", he told him, "Trust me. Could you just ask, please?"

"Sure", Martin said standing up and excusing himself. The other man watched as he made his way into Jon's office. 

"So, why do you wanna see Jon? Do you have a statement to make or something?", Tim asked, he didn't really trust this guy, and he just showed up on the first day Jon was back? It was weird. 

"No, been there done that", he said, turning to face Tim and it was then that he saw all of the scars on his face, branching out from his strange eyes, "I'm an old friend"

"Didn't know he had any friends", Tim told him, "What's your name?" 

"He is a bit of a dick", he agreed, "and it's Jordan, Jordan Kennedy"

"Nice to meet you Jordan, I'm Tim"

"Tim is a lovely name isn't it? I love the name Tim. It's just perfect! A lot better than Jonathan!", Jordan yelled that last part. It sounded like something got knocked over in the office after he said that, but neither of them made a move to go and see. 

"I guess Tim is an alright name", Tim shrugged, "how'd you meet Jon?"

"We, uh", Jordan paused for a moment, "We were going to the same doctor"

"Really? What kind of doctor?", He asked, not really caring if it was too personal of a question. 

"A surgeon", He said, not quite looking Tim in the eye, "his appointment was before mine and we ended up meeting in the lobby of her office"

"This may be a bit rude, but I do think it's obvious, was the surgery for your eyes?", Tim asked. 

"Yeah, had a problem with really strong light, made me go partially blind", he spoke slower as though he was picking his words carefully. 

"What was Jon there for?", Tim asked, still not caring if he was being rude. 

"He has a pacemaker", he said this quickly, as if he hadn't needed to think about it at all, in fact he sounded as though it was a joke of some sort. 

"He has a what?", Tim asked surprised. 

"A pacemaker", Jordan said again, "Keeps your heart beating properly and such"

Tim wanted to ask more questions but Martin came and told Jordan that he could see Jon. 

Tim sat there as three things happened very quickly. 

  1. Jordan walked into the office
  2. A gunshot sounded
  3. He could hear at least two people laughing from behind the door



Tim almost wanted to ignore it, but he didn't, and so he made his way over to the office door and opened it. 

* * *

"You shot Jordan!", Tim yelled, looking down at the body that had landed by his feet when he opened the door, "Why would you do that?"

"Fun, enjoyment, and he was being an idiot", Jonny told him, waving him off and sticking his gun back in his desk drawer. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"According to Mr. Kennedy here, my heart", Jonny smiled, "He'll be fine, Tim, go back to work". His smile dropped as he waited for Tim to leave. 

"No! We're talking about this! You can't just go around killing people!", Tim yelled. 

"He's not dead!", Jonny yelled back at him, "Just give him a minute!"

"What do you mean he's not-", just as he said this Jordan sat back up from where he was lying, a scowl prominent on his face. 

"Was that because of the pacemaker joke or because I called you Jonathan?", He asked, making his way to his feet.

Tim looked at the two of them and then at Ashes and finally back at Jonny. 

"A little bit of both", Jonny told him, "Now Tim, I really need to speak with Jordan and Basira"

"No! I won't leave until you tell me what's going on! That man was dead two seconds ago!", Tim said pointing at Jordan. 

"Was he though?", Jonny asked, and Tim stalled, he knew he had* to answer the question but the way Jon had asked it made it almost impossible. 

"I thought he was", Tim told him, that was the honest answer, because now he wasn't quite so sure. 

"But he wasn't, so it's fine", Jonny told him, condescending grin clear on his face, his gun, not very well, hidden underneath the desk in his hand. Jordan’s head was still bleeding partially, and the blood already on his face was slowly dripping on to his clothing. 

“Oh, and could you ask Daisy to bring us a towel or something? Would hate to ruin the carpets?”, Basira smiled at him now, one very similar to Jonny’s and even Jordan’s, but Tim just nodded, not wanting to argue with them, and also still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> I am very sorry that we are still in season 3 but I am kind of stuck, so for now, here you go I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
